Confusiones y lluvia
by Naomi Kobayashi
Summary: Una pelea entre Yoh y Anna. La razón? Un inesperado y sorpresivo beso por parte de Hao... "Yoh-kun todo fue un error"


Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (ojala T.T), le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei.

Confusiones y lluvia 

Una suave brisa acariciaba los cabellos de la joven rubia, que se encontraba debajo de aquel árbol, llorando.

A la lejanía alguien se le acercaba, con aires tranquilos, pese a la escena que acababa de presenciar.

flash back

Camino por el pasillo apresuradamente. Habia escuchado un golpe sordo proveniente de la habitación de su prometida. Temiendo lo peor abrió la puerta precipitadamente, sin tocar.

Cuando entro vio una escena que le revolvió las tripas. Anna se encontraba tirada en el piso y enzima de esta se encontraba Hao (que últimamente se habia quedado en la pensión o. O).

Hao al ver la cara de su hermano y a bien saber que aun le gustaba Anna, acorto la distancia entre sus caras y presiono sus labios contra los de ella.

Anna no podía librarse de Hao, ya que este era mas fuerte que ella y cuando sintió sus labios solo pudo como su prometido se marchaba corriendo.

Flash back (fin)

Se acerco lentamente y la abrazo, su aura tranquila y preocupada, choco con la de ella, que estaba totalmente perturbada recordando lo sucedido.

Flash back

Tomo un cepillo para el cabello y comenzó a cepillarse. Casi al instante que comenzó, alguien toco su puerta. Anna pensando que era su prometido lo dejo entrar.

Cuando vio quien era, se levanto rápidamente del futon y apunto su puño contra él.

Hao le sonrió y se fue acercando lentamente, hasta que en un momento tropezó y cayeron uno enzima del otro.

Concretamente fue Hao el que tomaba la situación, estando enzima de ella.

En un momento se mareo y serró los ojos.

Cuando los volvió a abrir vio que Hao se estaba acercando a su cara y que Yoh justo habia llegado. Al sentir los labios de Hao contra los suyos se desespero, pero se desespero a un mas al ver como su prometido se iba corriendo, sin darle tiempo de que se explicara.

Flash back (fin)

Anna fue sacada de su triste recuerdo cuando sintió un aura chocar con la suya y unos brazos que la rodearon por la cintura. Se dio vuelta para ver quien era y se encontró con la clara y tranquilizante mirada de su prometido.

Sostuvo su mirada con la de el por unos minutos, pero cuando se sintió incapaz de seguir haciéndolo, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

"Sabes... esto... fue un error" su voz se oía como un susurro.

"Si, lo se" dijo llevando la mirada hacia el horizonte y vio como unas nubes se aproximaban "no te preocupes... él es un tonto"

"Pero esto... sabes ¿verdad?... fue mi culpa... por provocarlo" y bajo su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Tambien lo sé pero..." callo por unos segundos, dudando de sí mismo, luego tomo la cabeza de Anna dulcemente entre sus manos y le beso la frente "se que eso fue solo un error ¿verdad?" Bajo su mirada para mirarla con ojos sinceros.

Ella sintió que su mirada la cubría como una cálida tarde y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa "Así es" y se aferró a su pecho llorando amargadamente.

Yoh la atrajo mas hacia él y sintió, como paulatinamente, su pecho se mojaba.

Entraron a la casa tomados de la mano y luego fueron hacia el jardín, para ver juntos el atardecer.

Habia sido una tarde con muchas emociones para ella, y para el tambien.

Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, abrasados como hace algunas horas, esperando que la noche llegara.

Pero fue una sorpresa para ellos que en vez de la noche, llegara primero una fina lluvia con pocos ruidos.

Ellos aun seguían abrazados, resguardándose mutuamente. Anna se encontraba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido, con sus manos enlazadas en su cuello. Yoh, por su parte, abrazaba a Anna por la cintura con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba los cabellos mojados.

"Sabes Yoh ¿no? Que te amo... no tienes idea de cuanto" le susurro, tratando de no romper la tranquilidad que los envolvía.

Este llevo su mano que le acariciaba los cabellos, hasta una de sus mejillas y se fue acercando. Antes de que sus labios se unieran Yoh le dio un pequeño susurro, mas bajo que el de ella "Lo se, yo... tambien te amo"

Se encontraron a si mismos en el futon. Recostados uno enzima del otro, las manos suaves de Anna fueron a los botones de la camisa de Yoh y las manos de este hicieron lo mismo con el sierre del vestido de Anna.

De un momento a otro su amor y su ser se fundieron en uno solo y pensando que mañana seria un nuevo dia, durmieron complacidos.

Despertaron, los rayos de sol calándole los ojos y sus miradas encontrándose con felicidad.

Inmediatamente se abrazaron y besaron, esperando que la pasada noche, albergada ya en sus corazones, se repitiera una vez mas en un futuro no muy lejano.

fin

Notas de Naomi Asakura: ¡Que tierno me quedo! T.T. bueno les digo que este fic lo hice en la clase de ingles el año pasado.

Excusa: esta clase es de la preferencia de sumo aburrimiento. La Profe se pone a hablar y explicar en ingles y la verdad que yo no entiendo nada de nada .

Espero que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo (y distraerme).

Gracias a: anayoh, May sk y Chibi-Katen por sus reweis los cuales fueron muy valiosos!

Sayoonara Mata Ne

Naomi Kobayashi


End file.
